


Part Of The Plan

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Potter flirts with the opposite team's player and it makes Draco angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part Of The Plan

“You are just too fucking much!” Draco removed his Quidditch gloves and threw them at Potter as he continued to charge towards the git and then pressed him against the wall. “What the _fuck_ do you think you were doing out there?” 

“Seeking the Snitch,” Potter replied in a nonchalant manner with that bloody smirk that only managed to piss Draco off even more. 

“Fuck _that_ ,” Draco said and pressed into Potter some more. “You were _flirting_ with the other teammate while we were still _in the bloody_ game!” 

Draco had his right leg wedged in between Potter’s parted thighs now and his knee was pushing against the bulge in Potter’s trousers. “Hard for him, are you?” Draco sneered. 

Potter shook his head but the smirk on his face didn’t vanish. He gulped visibly and then pressed down on Draco’s leg. 

“Don’t tell me you’re jealous,” Potter said at which Draco could only scoff. “I caught the Snitch, didn’t I?” 

Draco scowled. “Only after their team had scored a point and—”

“And our Beater almost knocked their Seeker off his broom. It was part of the plan, Malfoy.” 

“What bloody plan? I am the Team Captain; I would have known this _plan_.” Draco didn’t move away from Potter, even after Potter started to take off his gloves, then his shirt, and even when he started to undo Draco’s trousers. 

“For someone who can be so stoic about his emotions, Malfoy, you have no tact,” Potter snapped. 

“I have tact!” Draco argued. He tried to continue to sneer but Potter’s hands were wrapped around his prick now and it was rather difficult to keep the disdain in his voice also. 

“No, you don’t. There’s a reason why you never win at Wizarding Poker. Your face gives it away. If you’d _known_ the plan, then you would have kept you eye either on Jones or their Seeker. Then they would have realised that something was up—” Potter continued to stroke Draco’s cock languidly. “Now, something else is up,” he teased. 

Draco whined with annoyance and arousal. “Potter, you don’t—”

“So are you telling me that it was _not_ a brilliant plan?” 

“Uh…yeah…” Draco sighed and his head leaned forward to rest on Potter’s shoulder. “Yeah… Brilliant plan.” 

“And…” Potter drawled squeezing Draco’s cock a bit too firmly, “…are you telling me that you _weren’t_ jealous?” 

“Potter. Potter. You’re bloody. You can’t fucking…” Draco moaned again before he bit down on Potter’s skin trying to muffle the cries of his orgasm. 

Potter continued to stroke Draco as he mumbled, encouraging Draco. “Yeah. That’s it. That’s it. You feel so good in my hands Mal—”

Someone groaned behind them and Draco was too satiated to care. 

“If you’re going to continue doing this in the changing rooms…” Thomas’s voice. “You can at least place a Privacy Charm or something!” 

A moment later, Thomas had conjured a blue curtain around them, separating Draco and Potter from the rest of the room.

When Draco came to, he immediately dropped to his knees, dragging Potter’s trousers down with him. “I’ll show you who’s not good at Wizarding Poker,” he grumbled as he took Potter’s cock in his mouth. He wasn’t sure, but he thought that he heard Potter chuckle above him.


End file.
